


Time off

by Avana_reads



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Humor, M/M, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 03:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20146531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avana_reads/pseuds/Avana_reads
Summary: He can’t believe that Harry'd make him do that!





	Time off

**Author's Note:**

> This was also written in 2010. The prompt (by my son) is given at the end.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

'You expect me to put on those?' The disgust in Draco's voice was evident.  
'Of course! That's the rule around here. You knew that!' Harry sighed.  
'But Harry, look at them, they are filthy.' Harry had already taken his off and didn't even look at Draco.  
'You promised!' was all he said.  
'That's when I thought they were new ones. These look like every Weasley in history has worn them.'  
His voice became a little whiny when he saw Harry's stern expression but his boyfriend didn't budge.  
'Did you or didn't you promise to go here with me and don't make a fuss about anything Muggle?'  
'That was before I knew I had to wear second-hand shoes!' Draco definitely sounded indignant by now.  
Harry rolled his eyes and made an impatient gesture to the right. 'Come on, time's running.'  
Sensing he really couldn't get out of it, Draco secretly cast a Scourify on the offended shoes and put them on, deciding to take a bubble bath later that evening and soak his feet until they were rid of every repelling Muggle dirtiness possible.  
By now Harry was tapping his feet. Taking careful steps as if his feet would sink in Devil Snare he finally followed Harry past a coffee shop and a playroom for children. He winced when the noise surrounding them increased.  
Harry almost dragged him to the other side of the facility. On several of the twelve lanes people were rolling a heavy ball along the flat wooden surface. When the heavy ball hit the objects at the other side of the lane they yelled and cheered. Draco wondered if he could claim to have a migraine. He promised himself to never, ever go to something Muggle with Harry again. He could take Weasley for all he cared.  
Just then Harry stopped beside one of the lanes, turned around, pointed out a big red bowling ball and said with a wicked grin: 'Lets put your fingers were hundreds of Muggles have already put them!'

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you've enjoyed this.  
The prompt was bowling ball ;)


End file.
